Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When users make a presentation to an audience, the presentation has been recorded for the purposes of a future review of presentation content. A cue point for a function of a cue during playback is typically provided in order to enhance the efficiency of reviewing moving image data recorded for drawing up minutes and editing of the moving image. Note that the cue point as used herein indicates a marker that represents a specified time point in the moving image.
When using a typical moving image editing software or similar software, the users have been setting the cue point at a required position while playing back the recorded moving image data to confirm the content.
This method requires the time and labor to set the cue point while playing back after recording. Therefore, to save this time and labor, for example, techniques such as described below have been developed.
This technique is to save the time and labor required for the setting of the cue point while playing back by setting the cue point during recording. Unfortunately, it was probable that the recording had already proceeded ahead when a person responsible for setting the cue point detected a scene that was required for setting as the cue point during recording. Therefore, this technique sets the cue point at the earlier time point by a specified time than the time point of provided instruction for the cue point, which is set by the person responsible for setting the cue point, so as to solve the problem.